The Wrath of Set
by Dark Witchcraft
Summary: Summer Vacation had just started and the gang just wanted to enjoy the free summer. That is until they are invited to a tournament in Egypt. Full Summary inside.
1. It begins

**The wraith of Set  
by Dark Witchcraft**

Summary: Summer Vacation had just started and the gang just wanted to enjoy the free summer. That is until they are invited to a tournament in Egypt. Next thing you know the whole gang finds themselves in the most danger they had ever been in. With new and old evil appearing, what will they do? Will they make new friends, or even bigger enemies?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO

**Chapter One  
It begins**

"Come on!" Joey shouted, dropping his cards. It was the first day of summer vacation and the gang was at the Game Shop.  
  
"Don't worry Joey, you dueled good!" Yugi said reassuringly. Joey sighed and picked up his cards.  
  
"I dunno Yug, ever since Battle City, I gettin badder at dulein!"  
  
"Joey you're good! You can still beat me. By the way, badder isn't a word." Tea said. Joey glared at her.  
  
"Yo its summer, I officially turned off my brain." He said, shuffling his cards. Tristan snickered.  
  
"I didn't know you had a brain." He muttered under his breath. Joey stood up, holding out a fist.  
  
"Whadda did ya say?" Joey shouted. Tristan stood up and copied Joey's pose. When they were about to lunge at each other, the bell on the Game Shop door tinkled. Yugi looked over and saw two men in dark blue suits walk in. They were both wearing dark sunglasses. On man held two envelopes. The other was holding a briefcase.  
  
"Can I help you?" Yugi asked. The men stopped in front of the counter.  
  
"Hey...are dose Kaiba's goons?" Joey asked Tristan. They had obviously forgotten they were arguing. Tristan shrugged.  
  
"Are you Yugi Mouto?" The man with the envelopes asked, ignoring Yugi's question. Yugi nodded. "Do you know a Mister Joey Wheeler?"  
  
"Hey! Dat's me!" Joey said. The man nodded.  
  
"Mr. Jonathan Williams has invited you to participate in his tournament."  
  
Yugi's eyes widen. He could feel Yami was listening intently. The man with the briefcase coughed impatiently. The man with the envelopes glared at him and slammed the envelopes on the counter.  
  
"All the information is in the envelopes. One for you and Mr. Wheeler. If you choose to accept this invitation be at the train station on Thursday of next week." Without another the word, both men turned and left. Everyone was quiet and only spoke when the motor of the men's car died away.  
  
"So..." Joey said, breaking the silence. "You gonna read it?" Yugi blinked a few times and nodded. He picked up his envelope and ripped it open. He took at the letter and began reading.  
  
_'Dear Mr. Yugi Moto,  
It seems you are quite the duelist.. I have been watching you. Your dueling in Duelist Kingdome and Battle City have intrigued me. So you are invited to a tournament in Egypt I am holding. You are to arrive at the Dimino Train Station at 11:23. If you choose to enter, there is a ticket in this envelope. You will be taking train 25. Hope to see you there!  
  
Mr. Jonathan Williams  
President of Wolf Corporations'_

When Yugi was done, Joey reached and ripped open his envelope, taking out the train ticket. "Hey, I got two other's in here." He said, taking out the extras.  
  
"I guess those are ours..." Tristan muttered. Tea however, was silent. Yugi noticed this.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked. When Tea didn't answer he said her name a few times/  
  
"Hm?" she asked. Yugi sighed.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked again. Tea put on a fake smile and nodded.  
  
"Yea I'm fine. So are you going?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "I have to ask Grandpa..."  
  
"I can go..." Joey said, handing the extra tickets to Tristan and Tea. They took them.  
  
"AH! It's 2:00!" Tristan shouted when he checked his watch. Joey jumped up.  
  
"Oh no we're gonna miss it!" Joey shouted. Without saying goodbye they ran out the door. Yugi chuckled when he saw, out the store window, Joey trip then jump back up and run off. Tea stood up, grabbing her purse.  
  
"Well I better go; I have wash to do..." She said. Yugi nodded and waved goodbye as Tea left the shop.  
  
/Are we going to go? / Yami asked. Yugi smiled. Yami was trying to sound calm, but he could still hear the excitement in his voice.  
  
Probably... Yugi said back. Yami grinned inside his soul room.  
  
Well we better get ready...let's work on the deck...  
  
/Yami! The tournament in a week! /  
  
So...?  
  
Yugi sighed then agreed with Yami. He closed the game shop then trudged upstairs, while Yami thought of new strategies.  
  
**(Meanwhile)**  
  
Ryou stared out his window, watching two men in tuxedos, drive away in a black car. In his hand was an envelope. They hadn't really said anything just said he was invited to a tournament. He sighed as he opened the envelope. Reading the letter he couldn't help but shiver. He could feel Bakura thinking...and planning. Yami and Yugi where probably invited. He was about to trash the envelope when everything grew black and he passed out.  
  
In Ryou's place stood Bakura. He read the envelope over again and grinned, his fangs showing.  
  
"This will be fun..." he muttered to himself.  
  
**(At Kaiba Corp...)**  
  
Seto Kaiba sat at his desk. An email was up on his computer screen.  
  
He was mad.  
  
He was mad that someone had the nerve to email him on his private email address. He was mad that someone had the nerve to bother him at work. He mad that someone had the nerve to invite him, Seto Kaiba, to a tournament after he announced to the press he was taking a vacation from dueling. He was sure that the statement was broadcasted all over the world.  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba said, poking his head in. Kaiba quickly slammed the laptop close and looked over to his brother.  
  
"What is it Mokuba?" He asked, a hint of annoyance was in his voice. Mokuba walked in, taking a seat in a chair infonr of Kaiba's desk.  
  
"You should take a day off...you're tired. You haven't slept in days and you are never at home."  
  
Kaiba couldn't help but calm down. Mokuba was the only one he really cared about, and Mokuba was the only one that cared about him. He shook his head.  
  
"Come on! You have bags under your eyes and, well, I'm worried about you!" Mokuba shouted, standing up. Kaiba frowned.  
  
"Mokuba I'm busy, can you please come back later?" he said, rather then asked. Mokuba sighed, walking out the door. When he was sure Mokuba was gone, Kaiba stood up and looked at his window. He could see all of Domino City. Messaging his temples he debated on what he should do. Mokuba was right; he hadn't had a day off in weeks. Then the tournament letter popped up in his head. Kaiba thought for a moment then smirked.  
  
One little tournament wouldn't hurt...  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Tea sat on her bed; a few hours ago it started to rain. She watched as they hit the window. She sighed, laying back.  
Yugi had called a few hours earlier saying he could go on the tournament. For some reason she had a bad feeling about this tournament. Ever since Yugi solved the puzzled, it seemed that where ever they went, some other psycho was trying to get there hands on it. This tournament seemed different from the others. She had never heard of Wolf Corporation. Most companies that held duel monster tournaments where on the news every other day.  
  
'But Yugi would know...' she thought. 'He has been through so much, I'm sure he's making the right choice...'

"Tea!" Her mother shouted from downstairs. "Dinner!"  
  
"Coming!" Tea shouted. She stood up and looked into the mirror on her wall.  
  
'Whatever comes our way...' she thought. 'We'll stand together!'  
  
**(Somewhere in Egypt)**  
  
A female figure stood in the shadows. On the floor was a bloody figure. Limbs where twisted in ways they weren't suppose to be. Body parts lay around the body. The female brought a dagger up to her mouth, licking the sweet blood off of it.  
  
"Having fun?" A male asked, walking into the room. The female, who had finished licking the dagger, threw it carelessly to the side.  
  
"Eric betrayed us, he deserved to die." She muttered. The male chuckled darkly, walking towards to girl. "So..." she said, walking away from him. "You finished doing the job?" The male nodded. "Good" She said walking out the door. The male glared after her. He took one final look at the body before walking out the door.  
  
So far everything was going according to plan...  
  
_XxX_  
  
Dark Witchcraft: Well, I hope you enjoy it. Please review! I'll write the next chapter when I have at least two reviews from different people. Actually, I have the chapter written, I'll post it! Flamers welcomed but please, do not be too brutal in your flames.


	2. Meeting the Competition

**The Wrath of Set  
by Dark Witchcraft**

Summary: Summer Vacation had just started and the gang just wanted to enjoy the free summer. That is until they are invited to a tournament in Egypt. Next thing you know the whole gang finds themselves in the most danger they had ever been in. With new and old evil appearing, what will they do? Will they make new friends, or even bigger enemies?

**Chapter Two  
Meeting the Competition  
  
**

The days spent preparing for the tournament came and went quickly, Next thing they knew, they were waiting at the train station.  
  
"Aww I'm hungry..." Tristan whined, placing a hand over his growling stomach.  
  
"So am I!" Joey said, digging through a backpack he brought along. "That's why I came prepared, here ya go!" he shouted, throwing him a packet of Twinkies.  
  
"Hey there's the cream filling!" Tristan said, catching them. Tea sighed and shook her head.  
  
"You two are so immature..." Tea muttered. Joey glared at her and shouted something at her, but his mouth was full of Twinkies that she couldn't understand a thing he said.   
  
"Hello guys!" A meek voice said from behind Yugi. Everyone turned around a saw Ryou standing there. A suitcase was in his hand.  
  
"Hey Ryou, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked. Ryou placed his suitcase near wherever one's bags where.  
  
"I got invited to a tournament; I'm guessing you were invited to?"  
  
Joey grinned. "Duh, of course I was invited...to an extremely tough tournament..." he added loudly when a few girls passed. To his disappointment they ignored him.  
  
"Smooth..." Tea said, rolling her eyes. Tristan blinked and grinned.  
  
"So, how's Serenity doing?" he asked. Joey stopped suddenly and slowly turned around. His face was emotionless. Tristan took a step back.  
  
"Why do you want to know about Serenity?" he asked, deadly calm. Tristan laughed nervously.  
  
"Because, uh, you're my best bud, and, uh...I want to make sure you and your family are okay."  
  
"Well, look what the cat dragged in..." A voice snapped from behind Yugi. Joey swirled around and without thinking shouted the first thing he thought of.  
  
"You gotta problem rich boy?" He shouted. Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Well Wheeler, I thought that you would have at least gained some intelligence, but I guess I was expecting way to much from you."  
  
"Please stop!" Tea said. Kaiba glared at the gang before turning around and walking into the crowd. Joey crossed his arms.  
  
"I guess he was invited too..." Ryou muttered. Yugi nodded in agreement. Yugi looked around and saw, coming towards them, Weevil and Rex. Yugi sighed, any second now Joey was going to-  
  
"GAH! Your commin too!?" Joey shouted in frustration at Weevil and Rex. Grins where plastered on their face and they both nodded.  
  
"Yea, some guy sent us a letter..." Weevil muttered.  
  
"That guy was Mr. Jonathan Williams" Someone said curtly from behind Tristan. The gang looked towards the voice and saw a middle-age women standing there, wearing a maroon business suit. "Hello, my name is Julia Edwards, Mr. Williams's assistant. Please follow me to the train." Without waiting for an answer she walked under an arch. Everyone quickly grabbed their bags and ran after her. They walked to the other side of the train station, a black engine sat waiting. The conductor was busy chatting with some passengers that he didn't notice them until Julia tapped him on the shoulder. He said his apologizes and opened the door in the passenger car.  
  
"Whoa!" Weevil said in amazement when they entered the car. It was well furbished and everything looked elegant.  
  
"Hello Miss Edwards" A butler said. Julia nodded a 'hello'.  
  
"Well, this is your car, we will arrive at Springfield in about an hour. Then there will be a driver waiting for you there. He'll drive you to the airport. When you arrive in Egypt you will see a fleet of busses waiting to take you to the tournament area. Then everything will be explained. Have a nice trip!" She said happily.  
  
"Hey wait, where you going?" Rex asked. Julia, who was halfway out the door, grinned. "I work in this city, don't worry, I'll be there for the finals." She closed the door behind her. Everyone settled into their seats. Tristan and Joey were the happiest people in the world. The butler had just informed them that all the food was prepaid, so they could order whatever they want...for free.  
  
"So, you still have the god cards?" Weevil asked. Yugi nodded. They felt a jolt as the train began moving.  
  
"I wonder where Kaiba is..." Tea muttered. The butler, who had just brought out a platter of food for everyone (Sadly Joey and Tristan grabbed it in a flash and where wolfing it down) raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba has his own car, courtesy of Mr. Williams."  
  
"Hey! How come Kaiba gets his own car?!" Rex shouted. The butler gave a smile.  
  
"Between you and me..." He said, lowering his voice. "I believe Mr. Williams wants to merge with Kaiba Corp. Therefore he wants to be as nice to Mr. Kaiba as possible. Would any of you like anything to eat?"  
  
"No thanks..." Tea said. The butler nodded and left.  
  
Weevil yawned. "Wake me when we get to the airport..." he said. Rex glared at him. When Weevil was asleep Rex grinned.  
  
"We should leave him here..." he muttered. Tea nodded in agreement.  
  
**(Hours later)**  
  
Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Weevil, Rex, Joey, and Ryou walked through the airport. They had just arrived in Egypt. Walking outside they had to blink a few times, the sun was blinding bright.  
  
"Man, it's HOT!" Joey said, fanning himself. Tristan elbowed him and nodded towards a blonde lady, standing outside a bus, a bottle of water in her hand.  
  
"MIA?!" Joey shouted. Mai turned around, then smiled.  
  
"Hey look who it is..." she said walking towards them. "Hello everyone, here for the tournament?" she asked. Joey nodded.  
  
"Yea, you?" he said. Mai rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course I am"  
  
"Miss?" A man in a suit asked from behind Mai. He was dragging two carts full of baggage. "Your car is here" he said. Mai nodded.  
  
"Well, I have to go, see you at the tournament" she said, walking away.  
  
"Hey wait, how come you get a car?!" Weevil shouted. Mai grinned.  
  
"Because I'm not sitting in a smelly old bus!"  
  
Yugi smiled. So far all his friends were at the tournament.  
  
"Hello my pharaoh..." A woman said, walking towards Yugi, a blonde hair teen was trailing behind her.  
  
"Isis!? Malik!?" Yugi said in disbelief. Isis nodded, smiling. Malik stood behind her, crossing his arms.  
  
"Hello..." he muttered. Joey leaned over to Tristan and whispered something. Tristan's eyes narrowed and he nodded.  
  
"Hey..." Weevil said, looking up, obviously thinking. "You're that guy who turned psycho during the Battle City finals!"  
  
"Yea he is!" Rex said, agreeing with him. Malik glared at them and trudged over to a bus, boarding it. Isis sighed.  
  
"I thought Malik changed..." Yugi said. Isis nodded.  
  
"So did I. He acted nice for about a month and then when we got the invitation for the tournament he began acting like his old self. I believe something is wrong."  
  
"We just found out about the tournament about a week ago..." Tea said.  
  
"Yes well the duelists in Egypt found out about a month ago. Wolf Corp is what is making Cairo prosperous. I, however, liked Cairo better when it was older."  
  
"Where's de bald guy?" Joey asked, joining them in their conversation.  
  
"Rishid? He works at the museum. I was invited to the tournament and he's covering for me while I participate."  
  
"Oh...well, it's getting real hot, should we board the bus?" Tristan asked. Isis nodded.  
  
"Well, get use to this kind of weather, it gets hotter..." A male said from behind Isis. Her eye narrowed.  
  
"Hello Matt..." she said. Matt grinned and nodded a 'hello' then boarded the bus.  
  
"Whose he?" Tea asked. Isis sighed and shook her head.  
  
"He's a new employee at the museum. He is quite interested in the legend of the tomb of the unknown pharaoh."  
  
"But didn't you guard-"  
  
"Yes" Isis said lowering her voice. "But you mustn't tell anyone. According to the people, it's just a legend. Now, why don't we board the bus?" They all agreed. Isis took a seat next to Malik, who looked sour. Joey sat next to Tristan. Yugi sat next to Ryou. Tea sat by herself and Rex and Weevil sat together, way from the rest of the gang.  
  
The bus they were sitting on was a nice bus. Like a greyhound bus we have here in the USA. The driver was playing a movie. It seems the tournament was taking place in a ancient city between Cairo and Thebes. No one really knew where about it was; they said it was a secret. Kaiba was no where to been seen. Yugi guessed he, like Mia, got a limo. The driver announced that it was a semi long drive. Before long Yugi felt himself dosing off...  
  
Ryou sat nervously in his seat. Joey and Tristan where sleeping. Tea had a CD player and was looking at the window. Isis was reading a leather bound book, and Malik was staring out the window. Ryou looked over to Yugi. Why did Yugi have to pick the seat next to him? He could feel his yami was trying to take control, but he couldn't allow him. He looked at the puzzle. It was just sitting there, waiting to be stolen...  
  
'Then do it...' A voice hissed .Ryou looked away, squeezing his eye shut. He couldn't...'Yes you could...it would be easy, just grab the puzzle...'  
  
'NO!' Ryou shouted in his head. He could hear a growl. He had done the most unthinkable. He had defied his yami.  
  
'You'll pay...' his yami whispered. Ryou felt like he was being watch. Looking around he saw Malik looking at him.  
  
A smirk was on his face.  
_  
XxX_  
  
Dark Witchcraft: Well there you go, the second chapter. I want to saw, real fast that this is a NON YAOI STORY. This is a story to introduce my OC. Please note, she does not play a big part in the story. Also Malik still owns the Mell. Rod, Isis owns the necklace, Ryou owns the ring, and there is a surprise. That's all I want to say. Thanks to Midnight Chamber, my first reviewer! I'm going to post the next chapter after one review.  
**  
NOTE TO READERS!**  
  
Do you have an OC that you want to appear in this story? Well then, please read this.  
  
Since this is a tournament, I need a few (about three or four) OC's to appear and duel some of the characters  
  
Here are the following they can duel...and **WIN**:  
  
Isis  
Weevil  
Rex  
Mako  
  
Also, if you want, your OC can duel the following, and **LOSE:  
**   
Yugi  
Kaiba  
Malik  
Ryou  
Joey  
  
These people are important to the plot and need to be in the finals. If you want you can post the chacrter information in the review. Then I will pick the best and list them along with something you have to do. In your review include the following:  
  
OC's Name:  
Age:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Deck Type:  
Who do you want to duel:  
Do you want to win or lose:  
Do you want to write the duel:  
  
Please include this information in the review. You character can not own a god card or item. Also your character may not appear in the finals. I may chose 1-2 to appear but that's it. If you can write your own duel against the character, that increases your chances of being picked.


	3. Rules

**The Wrath of Set  
by Dark Witchcraft**

Summary: Summer Vacation had just started and the gang just wanted to enjoy the free summer. That is until they are invited to a tournament in Egypt. Next thing you know the whole gang finds themselves in the most danger they had ever been in. With new and old evil appearing, what will they do? Will they make new friends, or even bigger enemies?

**Chapter Three  
Rules  
**

**  
**"Dude, look at that!" Tristan exclaimed when he woke up. Joey snorted in his sleep and rolled over. Everyone else who was awake looked out their window. Coming into view was a large stone wall.  
  
"Can you shut him up!?" A passenger yelled to Tristan. "He's been snoring since we left the airport! If I hear anymore my head's going to explode!" Several other people shouted their agreements. Tristan smiled nervously and held Joey nose and closed his mouth. Joey tossed and turned, struggling to breath. Finally his eyes popped open and Tristan let go. Joey glared at him will gasping for air.  
  
"What was dat for?" He shouted.  
  
"Hey, he's awake!" Someone shouted. The people who where complaining about his snoring began cheering.  
  
"What's goin on?" Joey whispered to Tristan.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen" The bus driver announced. "We are now entering the city. Please do not stand until the bus comes to a complete stop. Thank you and have a nice day." The walls around the city come closer and a wooden door appeared. The bus slowed down and two men, who had muscles bulging out his their arms, twisted a wheel. The door opened and the bus drove in. Yugi couldn't help stop his pounding heart. This was it; the tournament was going to start.  
  
The bus slowed down and everyone grabbed there bags. Exiting the bus they walked towards a mob of people. They seemed to be a heading towards a large building...  
  
((A palace...)) Yami said through the mental link.  
  
(You sure?) Yugi asked.  
  
((Yes, I'm positive))  
  
"Come on Yugi!" Tristan shouted. Yugi quickly snapped out of the mental link and ran to catch up with the others. The mob of people, along with Yugi and the gang, entered the palace. Inside was a large hall, six long wooden tables where stacked on each side. An old man, halfway bald, strolled in. Three large big screen TVs lowered from the ceiling. Everyone quite down. The image of the man was on each TV.  
  
"Welcome to Wolf Corp's Tournament!" he declared. The crowed roared. He held up his hands to quiet them down. "I am here to explain the rules, but first I like to thank Mr. Seto Kaiba for the technology we will be using in the tournament. Now, Rumors have been circulating that Duel Monsters began in Egypt. That is where I got this idea."  
  
Men in suits spilled out of the doors, handing each participant an envelope.  
  
"Please do not open them!" he shouted while they were handing them out. "This is a tournament to show your skill and love for duel monsters. Everyone in this city will be acting like the Egyptians." Whispers erupted from the crowds. The man ignored them. "You will look like a Egyptian and walk like a Egyptian." He chuckled at the joke he made. "You will live like the Egyptians. There is no plumbing, electricity, or heat in this whole city. You can not leave the city unless you want to be disqualified or you lost the eight items you need to get in order to get into the finals. There are houses in this town, each can hold ten people. After this meeting you will find one house to stay at. If that house is full, you have to find another. Every dinner you will come here to eat. Street Vendors outside will sell food for Breakfast and Lunch. At dinner, I will announce those who are going home. In this envelope is the social status you will be. Tomorrow morning, when the tournament officially begins, you will be visited by one of my suits. They will hand out clothes you have to wear. You may open your envelope now."  
  
The room was filled with the ripping of paper and the shouts or joy/anger at what they received. Yugi bit his lip and tarred open his envelope. He raised an eyebrow at what he got.  
  
"Priest of Osiris?" he said. He looked over to Joey and Tristan, who were beaming. "What do you get?" he asked.  
  
"We got Royal Guards, how about you guys?" Tristan asked Tea, Isis, Malik, and Ryou.  
  
"High Priestess of Isis..." Isis said. Joey snorted.  
  
"I'm a slave trader" Malik muttered, sullenly. However, Tea was beaming.  
  
"I'm a court dancer!" Tea said cheerfully.  
  
"That's great!" Yugi said. Tea nodded. Everyone shifted their attention to Ryou, who was staring at his letter in disbelief.  
  
"So Ryou, what are you?" Tea asked. Ryou looked up.  
  
**(Later)**  
  
Mai sighed, looking at the building they lived in. She had met Yugi and the others out side the palace. They had to rush to find a house. Sadly the only house available was a small house away from the others. Luckily there was a food vendor next door.  
  
"I dink I found de rooms..." Joey said, across the living room. The house seemed smaller then most It had only two rooms, a living/dinning area and the bedroom. In the living room they had a shrine to the Goddess Hathor.  
'This man really went to the extremes...' Mai thought. After Battle City Mai had taken out any books about Ancient Egypt that the library near her house had.  
  
"What is this?" Mai asked. The room was about the same size of the living/dinning room. It also had ten mattresses on the floor.  
  
"Well, at least its mattresses and not hay." Joey said, throwing his bag on the bed. Mai said, picking one near a window.  
  
"Hello?" someone called from the entrance of the house. Yugi, who was checking out the shrine, walked over. There two teens, one a female and one a male stood.  
  
"Hi" Yugi said cheerfully. The male grinned.  
  
"Hey, uh, do you have any room? The rest of the houses are full..."  
  
"Let me see..." Yugi said. "Joey!"  
  
"Wha?" Joey shouted from the bedroom.  
  
"Do we have any more beds?"  
  
"...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...We have two more beds!" Joey shouted, after counting them all.  
  
Yugi turned back to the newcomers. "Yep, come in!" he said, moving out of the way. The male grinned and nodded thanks. The girl however looked bored. The first thing she did was walk over to the shrine.  
  
"That's the goddess-" Yugi began but was cut off by the girl.  
  
"Hathor, I know" she snapped, turning back to Yugi.  
  
"Sorry 'bout her..." the male said apologetically. "She's not people friendly" The girl snorted walking into the bedroom. Yugi could hear Joey say hi but the girl walked out house with no answer. Joey walked out.  
  
"She's nice" he said sarcastically. Yugi grinned.  
  
"So what's your name?" Yugi asked the male.  
  
"Tom and that girl was my sister, Sam. Don't worry; she won't be around here often. She doesn't like groups."  
  
"It's okay, I'm Yugi, that's Joey, that's Tristan, then Mai, Tea, Isis, and Ryou" Yugi said, pointing them all out. Each person either waved or said hello. "There's also Malik, but he went somewhere..." There was silence then someone's stomach began growling.  
  
"When's dinner?" Joey asked.  
**  
(Meanwhile)  
**Malik stood leaning against a wall. The sun had set a few hours ago so it was dark. He saw men in wearing Egyptian attire go to each house, saying it was dinner. Malik glared at them. Half of them didn't look Egyptian. He turned starting to walk back to the house. He really didn't want to go back. If he didn't Isis would worry then get the pharaoh and his servants to look for him. Malik took a short cut through an ally. It was pitch black. Malik smirked. He liked the dark.  
  
Marik sat in the deepest, darkest parts of Malik's mind. He chuckled darkly. Malik was starting to welcome the darkness again. He knew soon he would be able to take control. This time, however, the pharaoh wouldn't be able to save his weaker half. The Millennium items and the god cards will be his.  
  
_XxX_  
  
Dark Witchcraft: Well, I hope you enjoy the fiction so far. Thanks to whoever reviewed.  
**  
Arianna Blancmanche-**Sure you can use made-up cards. Thanks for reading and correcting the title for me   
  
**Sugar-is-sweet-n-good-** Okay, thanks for letting me use your OC! Also in the next chapter I'll post the parings.  
  
**Midnight Chamber**- Thanks for your review!  
  
You guys rock! Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Well, I' haven't updated the story in awhile, and as I'm writing this I'm thinking up the fourth chapter but school is, well, overwhelming.  
  
I have a project due in Social Studies; I have another essay to write in S.S., a project in French, L.A, and two home works in Math.  
  
Also, I'm looking into high schools. I do not like my district high school so I'm trying to get my mother into letting me go to a private school. The admission forums are due November 22 and I have to get my seventh and eighth grade report cards and my teachers to fill out some forums. I'm also trying to find other schools of I don't get accepted.  
  
If you have written then duel you can email it to me 

If I do get accepted, I have to do 90 hours of community service, we follow around the person we want to be when we grow up, and we write an essay in every subject. Not to mention the tuition! So, there's my excuse, I promise to have the chapter up soon.  
  
Well, wish me luck!


	5. First Duel

**The Wrath of Set  
by Dark Witchcraft**

Summary: Summer Vacation had just started and the gang just wanted to enjoy the free summer. That is until they are invited to a tournament in Egypt. Next thing you know the whole gang finds themselves in the most danger they had ever been in. With new and old evil appearing, what will they do? Will they make new friends, or even bigger enemies?

**Chapter Four  
First Duel**

_Joey sat at the end of a large table. The table was full of all sorts of food. It ranged from cakes to hotdogs. Joey smiled widely and began eating his heart desire. He was going to grab a bowl of soup, when out from under the table appeared Pegasus.  
  
"Hello Joey-boy!" he said excitedly. Then out of his ear came the toon mermaid. She giggled and snapped her finger. Joey watched in horror as all his food began to disappear. "NO!" he shouted. "No...No..NO!!"  
_  
"Joey...?" Yugi asked uncertainly. Joey sat up, hair sticking out. He looked around and saw everyone was sitting up on their beds, staring at him. "You were shouting 'No', are you alright?"  
  
"Yea..." Joey mumbled rubbing his head, "I had a bad dream..."  
  
"Well, if you have bad dreams, do us all a favor and go sleep outside where the scorpions can get you" The girl, Sam hissed. Joey glared at her.  
  
"Well, it's time to get up..." Mai mumbled and then yawned.  
  
"How do you know?" Tristan asked. Mai rolled her eyes.  
  
"The man said, if you were listening at dinner, when the sun rises, men will be around to hand out clothes. And..." she said, pointing to a beam of light that poured from a window. Joey grinned and stood up.  
  
"Well let's get goin!"  
  
"Well, we can get up when they knock-" Tristan began, but was cut off from a knock on the door. Tristan sighed and stood up, getting the door. In seconds two burly men walked in. In the arms was a sack.  
  
"What are you?" one man growled. Joey snorted, the man was dressed in an Egyptian uniform, and therefore he was wearing a skirt. The man glared at Joey.  
  
"Royal Guard" Joey said, Tristan grinned.  
  
"Me to!" he shouted. The man rolled his eyes and dug in the sack. He brought out two plastic bags, the word 'Guard' was written in thick black marker. The man looked towards Yugi.  
  
"Priest of Osiris..."he muttered. The man nodded and threw him a plastic bag also. Everyone took turns shouting their status. Yugi found out that Mark and Sam were Artisans.  
  
"Alright, there will be a quick meeting in the village square. Each one of you has one item in your bag. You need the Eye of Houris, Staff of Seth, Scarab, Ankh, Sesen, Crown, Maat's feather, and Canopic Jar. I suggest you see what item the person has before dueling him/her. If you have doubles of something you will not be allowed in." The man waited a few seconds, seeing if anyone had a question. Nodding to his friend, the both exited the house.  
  
"So...I have...this cross thingy..." Joey said, bringing out his item.  
  
"That's an Ankh, I have one too..."Mark said, holding out his.  
  
"I have the Staff of Seth" Sam muttered.  
  
"Eye of Houris!" Yugi said rather cheerfully. Malik also had the eye of Houris. Isis and Mai had a Sesen. Ryou had a Scarab.  
  
"Well..." Joey said "We practically all have the items, so we could just duel-"  
  
"No" Yugi said, catching Joey by surprise. "Let's promise not to duel each other, only if we have to. I want us all to make it to the finals." Yugi winced slightly, Yami shouts were echoing through his head. They all muttered their agreements. "Well, lets get dressed..." Every boy found themselves standing outside the small mud hut, waiting for the woman to finish dressing.  
  
_XxX  
_  
There was a brief meeting, just a review of the rules. Surprisingly, many duelists decided not to wear the attire, and were sent off to wait for the bus. As soon as the meeting was done, many people ran around looking for duelist.  
  
"No offense guys" Mai said. "I'm gonna go do my own thing; see you all at the finals!" She said, walking into the crowd. Sam and Mark didn't say anything, they just walked away.  
  
"Yea" Joey said. "Why don't we all do our own thing? We'll met each other at de finals." Ryou and Malik agreed instantly. Malik wanted to get away from everyone, Ryou because of his yami.  
  
Within minutes, the whole gang had splitten up. Yugi had made his way down to the market place. Mai, a temple. Joey and Tristan decided to just walk around .Isis and Tea decided to go together, they were at the palace, admiring a dancer who had come out to dance for a crowd. Malik lurked in the alleys. Bakura had taken control over Ryou, and was following Malik. He decided he should take him out first. Sam was back at the mud hut, sleeping and Mark had gotten lost.  
  
"Hey!" Someone shouted from behind Bakura. Bakura turned around, secretly cursing his luck. A male around the age of 14 stood there, grinning. "Wanna duel?" Bakura's eyes narrowed. He wanted to send him straight to the shadow realm, but he never turned down a challenge.  
  
"Very well" He said, reaching for his deck and putting it into the Duel Disk Kaiba Corp had supplied. It was the only technology allowed. "But we duel on my terms..." he said as a cloud of darkness appeared around the two duelers. The teenager was taken aback by the display, but quickly concluded that it was just a effect.  
  
Minutes later, bystanders could hear a shriek of terror and a bone chilling laugh. Bakura walked out of the allies, a scarab and Maat's feather bounced around in his pocket. He chuckled to himself. This was going to be easy.  
  
_XXxxXXxx_  
  
Dark Witchcraft: Ack, sorry for the short chapter. Just a quick note, a Sesen is a locus flower; the Maat's feather is a plain old feather. Staff of Seth is a staff and a Canopic Jar was used to store organs during Mummification. Most of you should know what an Ankh, Scarab, Eye of Houris is. Thanks for your support about the Private School thing. Testing for the school is coming up on Sunday. I better get going. Oh, I wanted to announce, I have plans for a Kingdome Hearts story. My friend Gwen is obsessed with the game, so I'm going to make a story about her. Here are the parings, please note, there is no romance in the story, just a slight blush or something like that.  
  
JoeyxMai  
TeaxYugi  
TristanxSerienty  
DukexSerienty  
Marik(Yami Malik)xOC  
  
I repeat, there will only be slight romance. Have a great day. Happy late Halloween, ect.


End file.
